Pay the Price
by StephiJ
Summary: Everything possible and impossible happens to Shini Carwell and all she wanted was a normal life. Fate brought her into the lives of Marcus, Oliver, Alice, Harry, Percy, everyone, and they all had a part in her downfall. She, however, will teach them. R
1. The Beginning

Shini Carwell was never the most liked at her school, a Muggle school that her parents approved until they could tell their daughter the truth. Because Shini didn't turn 11 till November of the next school year, she simply had to wait to find out what she truly was. Though she never suspected that she was different from any other unmotivated student, she couldn't wait until summer; even so much as a week away from these 'bitches and bastards' was a dream.

Her parents had dropped not-so-subtle hints that Shini might be changing schools. They let things slip like 'it will all be over soon', or 'just leave a legacy behind you', or even 'just a few more weeks till it's all different'. They didn't do that last year when Shini had passed (with flying colors) yet another grade. The work simply never challenged her at all. Most of her time was spent thinking about how she could make things happen, though she couldn't explain the intentions brewing in the back of her brain.

More than anything, Shini couldn't wait to get to the beach, but not just any beach, her beautiful, ice covered tundra. It was her favorite place to go, and easy to get to, just half a mile from the house. Of course, this was no tanning trip. It was Scotland for Christ sake! It was flipping freezing out there! But that was exactly what Shini liked about it, being bundled in layers of clothing with her warm hat and scarf, not to mention her mother's drink pack. Her mom always sent a thermos of creamy hot cocoa with little marshmallows and a small container of whipped cream just in case.

Her mom always sent another thermos of coffee. Shini adored her mom's special coffee. "Black French Roast with French Vanilla crème, sugar, a drop of vanilla extract with my special twist." Of course, Shini knew the special twist was almond extract, but it was fun to beg her mother to tell her what it was; the hassling never got old. Shini could taste it in her mouth and on her tongue while staring at an unclean chalkboard with incomprehensible numbers...

"Carwell! Wake up. Answer, please."  
"Nine square root of three, sir."

Advanced math was boring. Mr. Simons blinked a few times then gave in. "Correct, Carwell," he groaned. He was forever trying to find a way to confuse or stump Shini. Needless to say, it never worked. Again, there was no challenge he could present that was too great for her. Shini could not explain the sort of stupidity she saw around her; what she learned seemed pointless and common place, not extraordinary.

Mr. Simons was just about to explain something to the class when the bell rang. "Damn." He snapped his chalk in two just as the entire room became a hurricane of yells, a tornado of paper, and a earthquake zone at the same time. Shini was the only student to calmly pack the books she owned, return the book for the math class, wish Mr. Charley Simons a pleasant vacation, and walk out of the building, never to return.

School was over. That was it.

Shini clicked the door shut just as her father entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Kido. Finally over, huh?" Edward Carwell chuckled and rubbed at his balding head.  
"Thank God!" Shini hurled her bag onto the kitchen counter and pulled off her gloves.

"Yes, Merlin be praised," Edward added quietly.

Shini let out a huge sigh, throwing herself into a nearby chair. Her father laughed and sat down beside her. His coffee mug made a small thud as it hit the wooden table. Shini turned it in its place until she could see the emblem printed on the cylindrical surface.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft... and Wizardry..." she read out loud to herself, "What on earth is that?"

"My favorite place in the whole world," her father responded. "We should talk, Shini. You see, you'll be attending a new school next year and..."

"Yes, I know."  
"Oh. Well…really, did your mother tell you? Carla? I could have sworn she said I could tell you." He rubbed at this disappearing hair again. "Do you know which school?"  
"No. Nobody told me anything; I just guessed."

"Honey," Edward Carwell called to his wife again, "can you come here, please."

"Be… be right there, darling!" Shini heard her mother call from the other side of the house. The next second, Carla Carwell stood her 5 foot 11 inches through the kitchen door. "Oh, yes, quite right, 'the talk' is it?" she replied, making quotes with her fingers.

Edward looked at his daughter, a serious expression prevailing. Shini looked mildly confused, but ready for what news they had to tell her.

"Honey, I'm gonna be completely straight forward with you, ok?" Her mother said impatiently just as her father had opened his mouth to speak.

"But you said I could do it," Shini's father protested. Her mother got distracted by his hurt tone.

"Yes, just say it already." Shini was on the edge of her seat wanting to hear all the great news of a new school.

"Your father and I are wizards. Well, I mean he is a wizard and I am a witch. You understand, wizards are male and witches are female. Moving on, you're enrolled at the best wizardry school, stay during year there and come back for summer, Christmas if you'd like as well. You'll meet some of the best people there. You're father and I met there on our third year, it was the best time of my life..."

"And so it shall be the best of mine as well," Shini squealed, ecstatic. "I don't believe this! I get power and happiness at the same time. THIS IS GREAT!" Shini threw herself into her mother's arms, her father close behind.

A/N: this chapter has been revised to sound as mature as I can make it at 1:30 in the morning, so hopefully it is better than it was before. I'll try to fix up some of the older chapters to get more detail, etc. read and please review so I have feedback to go on. sometimes it feels like your just stabbing in the dark if you don't get an idea of what you're aiming for. much love and thanx!


	2. Meeting Marcus Flint

And so it was that Shini read her official acceptance letter from Hogwarts, and after the perfect summer of family visits and new stories of magic, Shini went to Diagon Alley to buy her school supplies.

The tinkle of the bell rang high and shrill as Shini pushed the large black door to Olivander's Wands. The wrinkled white man slid into view on his ladder and Shini instantly stuck out her hand as if not to be rude.

"Shini Carwell, sir, daughter of Carla McArhnish and Edward Carwell."

Mr. Olivander gave Shini's hand a squeeze and replied, "Lovely to meet the lovely daughter of two such prestige parents. Let's see what kind of wand suits you..."

"Maybe a 14inch, cherry, unicorn tail hair..." Shini blurted. That was weird; Shini didn't know anything about wands.

"Yes, let's try that one. Good choice. You young ones sure know a lot about your magic these days!"

"I actually know nothing about wands." Shini replied, not just a little baffled by herself. The old man shrugged. He yanked a long box from a then empty shelf.

"Here we are. Try it then. Test your skill."

She took the wand in her hand and repeated something she had heard her grandmother say, 'wingardium leviosa', and she pointed the wand at a rose vase at the book of the store desk. It hovered a good foot above the table then hit the table with a low 'thud'.

"Good choice. Very good choice."

"I believe this is enough, sir, for the wand and a tip for you. Good day to you, Mr. Olivander." she chimed back with a wave.

"Goodbye, Ms. Carwell."

Shini took her new wand and walked out of the store. BANG! Shini was horrified to realize she had just smashed somebody right in the face with the door on her first day in the wizarding world. For an instant, Shini closed her eyes and curse herself for being such an idiot.

"Fuck! Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Shini said as she ran out the door and caught the poor boy she had just mutated with her impeccable grace. He ripped his head off her shoulder as soon as he came to his senses, still clutching his nose.

"Shit" replied his muffled voice behind his hands that still didn't cover his gorgeous brown eyes.  
"My God," Shini said quietly, grabbing his arm to steady him, "I am so, so, so very sorry. Come on, I'll get you some ice at the Leaky Cauldron." She put her arm at his waste and led him to her mom and dad's room at the hotel, if it can be called that. "Mom, please help me, now!"

Carla appeared instantly. "What is it?.. OH! My word! Come sit down, you poor thing..." She led the boy to sit on the bed. "What happened, Shini?"

Shini looked at her feet stupidly and blushed in embarrassment. "I bashed him in the face with the door to Olivander's wand shop and..." she drawled.

"Good heavens." Her mother turned again to the boy. "Can you move your hands?" she asked the boy softly. He moved his hands slowly from his red and swollen face.

"Oh Great mother of mercy, I am so sorry." Shini gasped. It looked real painful, which only made her feel crappier than ever.

"Jeez..." Carla hissed, "got you good did she! Oh well, it's fixable." The woman flicked her wand and instantly, the boy looked fine. "All better, now, you're all better."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." said the boy. He had a very deep voice, and his teeth showed to be very large and a wee bit crooked. He had short black hair and bushy eyebrows. Shini didn't think he was drop-dead gorgeous and all, but he at least wasn't ass ugly.

"Oh dear, how rude of me! I'm Carla Carwell and this is my daughter, Shini."  
"Marcus Flint" the boy hastily replied.

"Nice to meet you," Shini breathed, shaking his hand. He nodded as guy's will in serious situations. "And I'm…Um... really sorry 'bout...um...the..." waving her hand around her nose.

"It's okay." he accepted and went on, "Well, I've got to go get a wand, so I'll just..."  
"Do you mind if I come with you?"  
"Sure," Marcus coughed. He jerked his head towards the door. "Come on." He smiled, and Shini smiled back.

She's got a gorgeous smile, and her eyes… Marcus thought to himself, her eyes are the color of the sky, baby blue and beautiful.

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Shini interrupted Marcus's thoughts as they slipped into Diagon Alley.  
"Yeah, is it yours?" Marcus looked back at Shini.  
"Yeah, Marcus, it is! Is it that obvious?"  
"First, you can call me Flint. I like it better, and, secondly, Muggles use ice; wizards use magic."

"I knew that. I'm just not used to it being magical all the while!" Shini blushed.  
Flint laughed. Shini slapped his arm playfully.  
"It's not funny!" she squeaked, but she started to laugh with Flint anyway.  
"It's okay. I was thinking your mum would give me ice, too. I'm not used to it either. I was quoting my dad."

They both started laughing.


	3. Alice Tearhood

The two finished shopping and went on their separate ways. They agreed they would see each other the next day on the train.

Shini's mum had told her about the train. 'It's so beautiful. It's painted a beautiful red color, one of the colors of Gryffindor. I always thought that was a bit unfair.'

'What is Gryffindor?' Shini had asked.

'There are four houses the students are sorted into, and one of them is named Gryffindor. Your father was in Ravenclaw and I in Hufflepuff. The only other house is called Slytherin.'

Shini nodded. She personally didn't care which house she ended up in; she didn't know anyone in the other houses anyway!

Shini woke the next morning with a lot of energy and was ready to tackle the books at school. Over the summer she had grown a little taller and lost about 15 pounds, considering she had played a bit of Quidditch with good ol' Mum and Dad. She wasn't bad at any of the positions, but she did love Seeker because they never really had to interact with anyone else then themselves.

Shini combed her golden brown, shoulder length locks and brushed her straight, white teeth. She had taken a shower the night before so she wouldn't have to wake up so early in the morning. She put her hair into a braided bun with chopsticks (the hair-made, fancy kind) and curled the few loose strands that fell in front of her face. She looked pretty good!

She put on a sleeveless, dark green shirt over a white t-shirt and put on a green and blue plaid skirt the matched. Scottish people, you know. Her black high-heels looked very good with the clothes and perfectly matched the whole outfit.

Her mother and father had everything packed up, and so the Carwells set off for King's Cross Station.

The station was packed to a point where no one could breathe, and Shini was confused when Erik put down his bags and said, "Ladies first," waving his hand towards a brick column between platforms 9 and 10. Carla nodded and walked straight through the wall. She was gone!

Shini, not wanting to look stupid, walked though as well, right behind her mother. She was suddenly standing on another platform. There, in front of Shini, stood the Hogwarts Express. Shini's mouth dropped open and her bags fell to the cement.

"OW!" someone beside Shini squeaked.

Shini's head shot around towards the sound slightly shaken.

"You hit my toe with your bag of bricks there." It was a girl. She was tall with long, curly blonde hair and blue eyes like Shini. Shini looked down. The girl was hopping up and down, clutching her foot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sheesh, I've been a real klutz these days. I am really sorry!"

"It's okay. By the way, I'm Alice Tearhood."

"Shini Carwell."

Just then Shini's parents came up and her mom put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Making friends already, sport?" Edward said, smiling at Alice.

"Hello." Alice replied, smiling back.

"Mum, Dad, this is Alice Tearhood."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," Shini's parents chimed together.

"Why don't you two go ahead and get on the train. It will be leaving soon. We'll take your bags, sweetie."

"Thanks, Dad!" Shini turned to Alice, smiled, and suggested, "Let's get a seat in the back!"

"Alright!"

"Kids," the two parents twinkled, laughing, and then turning to put their daughter's luggage on the train.

A/N: why did no one beat it into my head that there were so many errors in the earlier chapters? I'm embarrassed people let me go on without fixing the writing up a bit! this chapter wasn't actually reworded or extended, but it may be in the future.


	4. Oliver Wood and Hogwarts

The two girls ran inside the train and nearly crashed into another guy, but Shini, after mentally building up her reflexes so as not to look a klutz, stopped abruptly, making Alice run right into her back.

"Excuse me, ladies." the boy said, smiling, still a little startled but kind just the same. He had an accent just like Shini's, straight teeth, and brown hair with matching eyes.

"Hey, at least I stopped this time..." Shini mumbled under her breath. Alice heard her and started to giggle.

"Alice Tearhood's the name; laughing's the game." Alice extended her hand and nudged Shini to do the same.

"Oh...right. Shini Carwell. Nice to meet you mister..."

"Wood" he answered, bending over to kiss Shini's hand, "Oliver Wood." He did the same to Alice, then looked back at Shini. "It's my pleasure to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse me; I have to get my bag." Oliver passed by them smooth and swift, flashing a smile back at them at the last moment.

"Wow, now that," Alice pointed, "is a gentleman!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Know what, Carwell?" a familiar voice sounded behind Shini. She turned to find Marcus Flint standing and looking at her.

"Hey, Flint!" She smiled. He smiled back and glanced at Alice. "Oh, Flint, this is Alice Tearhood. Alice, this is Marcus Flint." Alice smiled and nodded.

"Shall we find a place to sit?" Shini suggested. "The train's probably about to leave."

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'll join you."

"Mind?" Shini replied, as if that was the stupidest thing anyone could ask, "No way!" She grabbed Flint's arm playfully and pulled gently so he would follow.

The trio found some empty seats, or an empty one of those carts/compartment thingys, and sat down. The train started to move. The three had started talking when Shini realized how tired she was. It was amazing how much energy had been taken from her. She yawned; Flint noticed.

"Me, too, man" he yawned.

Alice stretched out over a few seats and rolled over on her side. Her eyes closed and her breath came more softly. Just as Shini felt her droop and close, she felt her head fall to Flint's shoulder, and felt his head fall against hers.

Shini, Flint, and Alice woke to a high pitched whistle and a bellowing voice from outside.

"First years follow me!" it boomed. The three flew through the train and found a huge, and we mean huge, man standing with a lantern. Oliver Wood soon joined them with another boy, and Alice found some of her friends from Muggle school within the crowd.

The huge man led them to the edge of a lake where many boats were landed on the shore. Alice and the two school friends she had found got into one boat, Flint got in the same one with Shini and Alice, and Oliver and the other boy filed in behind them.

Alice was telling Shini who her friends were while they introduced themselves, but Shini failed to notice the large man behind the boat. He heaved the boat forward, and when it lurched, Shini went straight backwards. She slammed into the other boy beside Oliver and he looked down at her.

"Percy Weasley at your service" he smirked. He wasn't bad looking, except for looking quite pricky and stuck-up.

"Thanks," Shini gulped, "Shini Carwell using your service to not be thrown into an icy pit." She glanced at the water then sat up straight in her seat again. "Sorry I hit you."

"It's okay. I..."

"Look!" Alice squealed. "Look, Viv. Look, Liz. Look at Hogwarts!"

Everyone turned. It's gorgeous, Shini thought, the perfect home for nine months. I'm going to love it here.

Flint leaned over to Shini. "Have you ever seen anything like it?" he asked.

She looked back at the castle. She saw the twinkling lights at the towers, so welcoming. She saw the moonlight reflecting on the cool grey stone, so frozen in time. Shini didn't even realize they had reached the other end, when they hit the shore, and Shini started forward but was stopped by a hand in front of her and two hands grabbed her waist. Flint and Oliver where prepared for that obviously!

The seven exited the boat and gathered around the large man again.

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. Please enter the castle through this door and up the staircase to a Professor who will give you further instructions. Welcome to Hogwarts!" the man announced. He then turned and walked in another direction while people filed into the hallway passed the doors they were to go into.

"Let's go then." exclaimed the bleach-blond Liz.

The group walked in the doors and up the stairs spoken of until they found the teacher of which Hagrid spoke.

"Good evening. You will now be sorted into your houses. I am sure your parents have informed you of them. The ceremony will now begin; follow me." the teacher said slowly. She turned and two gigantic golden doors behind her opened.

"Oh my..."

"Huh..."

"Wow," was all Shini could say.

"Ah, the Great Hall!" Percy said. "My brother, Charlie, told me about it."

The great hall was truly great. Four wooden tables lined with students with brimless black pointed hats. Candles, hundreds of them, floated at various heights around the room, and the ceiling looked cloudy and dark. Shini's mom had told her not to be afraid of the ceiling on the way to King's Cross Station. Shini walked forward along with the rest of the first years and stopped where the teacher instructed them to. She told them to come and be sorted when she called their name.

"Alice Tearhood." the teacher called. Alice walked up, not nervous at all, and let the teacher put the old, tattered hat on her head. A few moments passed and the hat made it's decision.

"Slytherin." Alice walked to the table where the students stood and welcomed her to their house.

"Elizabeth Clearcol." Hufflepuff.

"Vivica Smith." Hufflepuff.

"Penelope Clearwater." Ravenclaw.

"Marcus Flint." Slytherin.

"Oliver Wood." Gryffindor.

"Percy Weasley." Gryffindor.

Slowly the batch of first years became smaller and smaller until Shini was the only one left. The teacher looked at her and smiled. Shini knew what was next.

"Shinira Carwell III."

"Shit" Shini mumbled and slapped her palm to her forehead. She hated when people did that. She walked to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on her head, and the torture began.

"Let's see." the hat began, "Brains, brawn, a fiery soul, yes, no choice in particular. You know people in many a house. Let's see. A well rounded house you need, and I think that's Slytherin indeed." the hat finished with a scream.

Shini ran to hug Alice and the other Slytherins. The others she knew in the other three houses looked happy yet disappointed at the same time, while clapping, too.

Everyone sat and calmed down. A white bearded man stood and began the feast. Every food in the world flashed up in front of Shini's eyes. She smiled and served herself some chicken noodle soup in a golden bowl.

Alice was sitting beside Shini, and Flint was across from them both.

"I can't believe they said my full name," Shini said. "Why did they have to do that?"

"At least they didn't say our middle names, right?" Flint encouraged. "Wouldn't that be a nightmare?"

Shini put her elbow on the table and pointed at him. "Right you are. I don't see why they said 'the III' either. What's up with that?"

"Ambition, yeah, that was a little weird." Alice assured. Flint didn't help much by imitating the sound of Shini's whole name, except for making her hide her head under her arms. The other two started laughing, and Shini joined them, slapping her palm against her forehead as she had done minutes before. The three laughed harder.

Throughout the meal they laughed (about something or they just looked at each other and cracked), shared stories, met a few of their fellow Slytherins who sat nearest to them at the table, and chatted about random things. Then they followed a Slytherin prefect who apparently had the name of Bob, up to the tower, needless to say they laughed so much they almost forgot the way to their dorms. The first years filed into the common room, staring interestedly at the tapestry-covered walls.

"Look," Shini whispered, grabbing Alice's arm with her mouth gaping open, "it's beautiful."

"I can see that, you nincompoop!" Alice retorted, her eyes casting around the room. Flint rolled his eyes.

"Girls to the right. Guys to the left. Night, everybody," the prefect, obviously dead tired, informed the group as he turned and headed up the left staircase.

Shini and Alice said goodnight to Flint soon after and went up to their dorm. They found all their bags and boxes already there. Quickly and quietly, Shini fell asleep, her bed so comfortable with it's silver sheets and deep green comforter.


	5. Carmon Rehee's Right Hook

Author warning: This chapter contains a little :cough: how to but it, um, explicit material so i have warned you, don't blame me. If you dun wanna read it, dun! Tootles! enjoy...

For a whole three years, these kids grew up without any major hitches in plans. Then :cough: they got to the teenage years. Alice and Shini were very close by their third year, and both were good friends with Flint, who had joined the Quidditch team. Shini would have if they had let girls play. None of the three had really talked to Oliver Wood or Percy Weasley since first year because Slytherin hadn't had classes with Gryffindor for years; Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had been their 'buddies' instead. Wood had also joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Percy (oh we all knew it was going to happen) had some of the best grades in Hogwarts history. Shini and Alice were really close to Liz and Viv since for two years in a row they had had classes together. So our story resumes at the summer before fourth year...

"Can you believe there's only one week 'til we have to go back to school?" Alice said, falling back on the long green grass that grew behind her house. The two had stayed at Shini's for the first half of the summer and were now at Alice's with her huge family land and their lake.

"Don't remind me!" Shini said, falling so that her head was close to Alice's. "It's not that I don't want to go back; it's just the summer is sooooo much fun!"

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Alice sighed.

"I'm only 14, and I think I love it more than I should." Shini said, after a long pause. She stretched her arms to the sky.

Alice laughed. "Let's go swimming later. It's a beautiful day. Okay?"

"Sure."

The two continued to talk. About two hours after the swimming idea it started to rain. Already soaking wet, they ran inside.

"Back in so soon!" Alice's mom asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Tearhood."

"Yeah, mum, if you failed to notice, the sky's shittin' cat and dogs out there."

Mrs. Tearhood laughed. "Let's get you two dried off." she said, nodding.

The girl's quickly dried and changed clothes. They had enough of magic in school and they agreed they wanted to live without it for at least a few weeks.

Alice's mom was sitting on their porch, drinking a large glass of iced tea. She offered the girls seats and they all started talking about school, summer, and everything in general.

The last week of summer floated by like a morning mist and it seemed like no time at all before it was a good month into school.

Alice and Shini had made a pact that they would make every single guy in school fall at their knees by seventh year (of course, this emphasizes that they didn't have boyfriends at this point), or at least however long it took. It didn't seem like them, but they decided the transition shouldn't be too quick. They would flirt first, then flaunt.

They bought a few extra uniforms and appropriately altered them (shorter skirts, lower cut shirts, etc.). They had placed them at the bottom of their trunks so they wouldn't be tempted to wear them sooner than planned.

(Alice's grades were starting to drop a bit, so Shini took up as a tutor for her. Her parents were happy; the girls were happy.) The flirting had just begun. First off, they had to be nice to everyone. Not too hard. It was working. It was actually working really well.

Slytherin had classes with Gryffindor. Flint almost always had a numbing scowl on his face. Of course, Carmon Rehee had to be in their classes because he was a Slytherin. That guy was the epitome of a Slytherin. He was ugly, mean, and Shini sure as hell didn't put up with him. Alice wasn't afraid of him, but she did rather hate talking to him or even looking at him. He came in the second year. No one cared why, but he had the grades to be in their classes; they hated that.

"Why couldn't he be a dumbass!" people would say. Unfortunately, no one had an answer.

Oh, but Carmon was about to get some of what he deserved. Of course, he had to do one more thing to see it happen.

One day, a Sunday with no classes (at least that's what we Muggles hope, right), Shini went to take a shower before dinner. She was just rinsing the citrus smelling shampoo out of her hair when she heard the door open and shut. She thought nothing of it, but as the soft, soapy lather ran from her hair to her eyes, she was suddenly flung to a dry wall and bound to two of the shower heads (by magic, of course).

"What the FUCK!" She tried to open her eyes but it hurt and stung so she stopped trying.

Someone laughed. Shini swung her head about, trying to shake herself free of the blindness and bounds. Someone shoved her hips against the wall, and she tried to kick them to get free, and for a moment, it worked, but then the hands held her still against the wall. The cold tile against her wet back made a sharp shiver go up her spine. The person held her hips for a second or so, and then Shini felt someone's tongue at her navel. It started to go all the way up her front. Shini gasped and cursed.

"Mother Fucker! Get off oo..."

Bruising lips smashed hers and opened. Shini was no doubt pissed off out of her mind. She spit straight into the bastard's mouth. He (which was obvious by now it was, in fact, a guy) fell with a smack onto the floor.

Shini heard the door open again. The guy stumbled and slipped for a moment, then clambered out the other entrance. Shini fell onto the floor with a thud, landing under her shower's stream of water.

"Ow..." she groaned. She opened her eyes to see Alice staring, her mouth gaping wide open.

"Christ Jesus, Shini." she screamed in astonishment. "What the hell happened?"

"Just help me off the floor!" Shini managed to spit out at her friend.

"Oh, right, I knew that." Alice helped Shini to her feet while she slipped against the water, then she found her footing. She grabbed her towel and put a holding spell on it. The towel suctioned itself to her body and Shini stormed out of the shower room. She marched right through the corridors just until, BAM! The Great Hall's doors smacked each of their opposing walls like a crack of thunder.

There stood the dripping wet Carwell in a towel and nothing else.

"ALRIGHT!" she belted, then, seeing Carmon standing above two others at the Slytherin table, she clogged her way over to him. His eyes went wide at her best death glare, then he smirked.

"Jackass" Shini muttered under her breath, still several yards away.

Carmon started to laugh. "Aren't we looking lovely?"

She stopped dead in front of him. She gave a ' hardy-har-har' forced laugh, paused, and punched him, her fist hitting him square in the face, right between the eyes. He fell backwards, unconsious.

"Ain't so fuckin' funny now, ai?" She waited. "Thought so."

She spit on his unmoving body. Spinning around on her heels, Shini stormed back out of the hall. She went to her dorm, changed, and came back down to dinner. Using an insta-dry spell, she walked in.

Heads turned and then hundreds of the students stood, clapping. She got whistles and cheers. She smiled, curtsied, and took a seat by Flint and Alice. Everyone sat and resumed the meal.

"Thanks for taking my things to the dorms." Shini whispered to Alice.

"No problem." she whispered back.

"Nice right hook, Carwell." Flint blurted to get Shini's attention, swinging his fist in front of him. Shini smiled.

"That was nothing." she shrugged.

"What did he do, anyway?"

Shini went white. Flint stared at her, waiting for an answer. "He..." she started. _Should I tell him? Even Alice doesn't really know._ "He called me a bitch," she ended up with, "and Shinira; he had to die."

"I'll remember not to call you either." Flint said, nodding.


	6. Appearance of Gold

The three ate their meal in peace except for the occasional student congratulating Shini. They then went to the common room to get some sleep. They had a double Potions class tomorrow morning. That was the day Shini and Alice had agreed to break out the 'new clothes'. It was going to be great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So the morning came, it was only a week or two before Christmas (just FYI), and Shini and Alice got up early to take showers, as they do everyday (except for Sundays when they sleep in as late as possible).  
  
After showering, they sprayed body-splash on and insta-spell-dried their hair to the way they wanted it. Alice went for the sleek-straight-sexy sistah look, while Shini became a curled-caramel-cutie chick. They looked damn good, and with short dark green velvet skirts and low cut white collared shirts, they looked even better.  
  
They decided their 'big bang' would be in class, not at breakfast, so they got in the Great Hall before anyone they knew got there.  
  
Breakfast was quiet, real quiet. Except for the chatter-boxes, nobody talked. Alice and Shini talked a bit to Flint, but he was really tired.  
  
Finally, Potions was upon the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors. Just as Professor Snape turned at his desk to speak to the class, the two separate doors at each end of the room busted open and Alice and Shini strutted in, utterly synchronized. Guys' (and girls') jaws dropped. Their entrance, perfect; their looks, perfect; and the reaction.  
  
Shini and Alice sat at the front bench, in front of everyone. "Perfection," Shini muttered under her breath. They both smiled.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, sir." Alice and Shini said in unison. Alice got a good hair toss in as she spoke and Shini's curls bounced when she moved her head.  
  
"Yes." Snape muttered. "Well-  
  
Suddenly there came a huge crash from the back of the room. Oliver Wood, a Gryffindor fourth year, plummeted to the floor. He had started to lean sideways when Alice had walked down the isle to see, but he had forgotten to stop going down and, in turn, lost his balance.  
  
"Mr. Wood, Snape snapped, glad for an interruption he could take point for, "ten points from Gryffindor!"  
  
Snape began class while Oliver scrambled back into his seat. Oliver got asked several questions during Potions, so Snape could degrade Gryffindor. At the same time, Snape allowed Shini the opportunity to receive 15 points for Slytherin in correct answers (Alice got 10 points also).  
  
"Alright, class is over. Your papers are due next class time. Leave." Snape mumbled off to his corridor.  
  
Alice and Shini instantly got up and started chatting. They weren't talking about. the plan. but they were laughing about it without words.  
  
People started walking out of the room slowly and the two girls walked out behind them. Oliver Wood was still sitting at his seat, his head in his hands. Shini and Alice both sat in the row in front of him and turned their chairs around to face Wood.  
  
"Graceful fall, ai?" Shini commented with a smile. Oliver head popped up. He looked petrified! His mouth opened but no words came out.  
  
Shini ran a finger up his forearm, "Just get a tutor. Come on, Alice."  
  
The two girls walked out of the room. Oliver's eyes followed them all the way out, then he walked himself to the Great Hall.  
  
Lunch didn't start for about another half an hour, so he just sat at the Gryffindor table. He opened a book, but he sure as hell wasn't reading it. Someone sat beside him without Oliver noticing.  
  
"You must be the slowest reader! You aren't turning the page!" the boy squeaked. Oliver flung his head around and almost fell backwards.  
  
"Ow!" Oliver whispered as he heard his neck crack loudly. "What the hell, Carmon!"  
  
"I got your info." Carmon said, ignoring Oliver.  
  
"Jesus, Carmon, your eye is frickin' black." Oliver laughed. Carmon clamped a hand over his eye and went on.  
  
"Do you want the information or not 'cause I could just leave and-"  
  
"No, I want it! Tell me." Oliver grabbed Carmon's arm as he started to leave and yanked the boy to face him. He held back a chuckle when he saw Carmon's black-blue-purple shiner.  
  
"Fine and your answer is yes." Carmon said.  
  
"Yes?" Oliver asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
Oliver gave Carmon the 'if you're lying, you're digging your own grave' look.  
  
"Yes." Carmon assured him.  
  
"Fine." Oliver said, waving his hand to dismiss the black-eyed boy and turned back to his book.  
  
Carmon made a face, and then discreetly removed himself from the table.  
  
Oliver definitely was not reading his book. He just let random thoughts pass through his mind until all students were there for lunch. Lunch passed quickly and nicely. Oliver talked to all the normal people, but shot discreet glances at the farthest table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shini ran to her next class fast tot talk to Professor Trelawney before class started. She had eaten lunch fast and walked out. Alice had run along without her because she said it was important to find her right away.  
  
Shini was just turning the next corner when SMASH!  
  
"Flint?!"  
  
"Shini!" Flint's eyes went wide. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I really am very." he drawled as his eyes wandered.  
  
He didn't realize he had grabbed Shini's hand. He looked at it in his palm then looked at her eyes. His thoughts wandered. Shini looked puzzled. She looked damn puzzled. She was staring at Flint when   
  
Flint had acted on one quick thought and leaned to kiss Shini on the lips. Shini's head tilted downward to protest, but her eyes half-closed in contentment. Flint paused then moved again. He was an inch from Shini's lips when she closed the space between them. Flint's conscious was told to fuck off for a moment by ::cough:: something else.  
  
A moment later, both had the immense feeling this was wrong, and they pulled back, opening their eyes. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments. Shini finally gave Flint's hand what she hoped to be a 'just friends' squeeze and a small smile crossed her lips. Flint smiled too, disappointed he understood. 


	7. Hogsmeade in Winter

Author's Note: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own them! Umm, duh! Well, the news is that obviously I'm updating a bit more regularly for right now, and I have the next few chapters all written out on paper (I just have to type them which takes quite a while ::slow me::() Okey Dokey, That's all I have to say. Enjoy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell was that?" Shini joked, giggling.  
  
Flint shrugged and made a funny face, making Shini laugh. They walked to class together, talking as if nothing had happened although it was still on Flint's mind. In Shini's mind, nothing had happened. Shini found Alice and the two sat down for class. Alice had already talked to the professor.  
  
Class went by fast for Trelawney's incessant drawling voice and smoky-sauna of a room that will put you to sleep. Flint almost fell backwards because he HAD fallen asleep, but Alice caught him and the chair, slowly putting him steadily back on the floor without disturbing the 'sleeping beauty'.  
  
Next class: Transfiguration. Went well. Smoothly finished.  
  
Dinner.  
  
The whole Great Hall was in an uproar. Everyone was talking and bustling around. Shini and Flint sat by Alice, who was talking to some six-year Slytherins. Everyone went silent when Dumbledore stood to make announcements.  
  
"Students, as some of you may know, the Yule Ball will be coming up. This occasion is for fourth-years and up. The day of the Ball is a class-free day for all students. Third-years and below have a 'swim day' while the rest is a preparation day. The day after the Ball is a 'swim day' for the fourth-years and up. Normal classes for third years and below. Alright, let us eat."  
  
The plates filled and soon came the full stomachs of students. As the fast eating students finished they chatted more and more until the slower eaters finished. Dumbledore sat up again.  
  
"Excuse me, students. For the third-years and up, of course, there will be a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Thank you. On to bed with you all." He finished, waving his hand in dismissal.  
  
The students filed out of the hall in an exquisite clambering uproar of noise and slowly calmed down and went to their dorms. Shini and Alice were in the common room for some time after most of the Slytherins had gone to sleep. They were mostly talking about nothing until they got on the subject of Hogsmeade. Both wanted some of that awesome candy and butterbeer, and, of course, neither was short on money.  
  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans were their favorite. They always pulled out the best flavors and somehow managed to avoid eating the rest. Mostly, they got full when they had eaten all the good ones.  
  
Now, in this time, the Yule Ball is a formal dress occasion, but students did not have to wear dress robes. Shini and Alice planned on buying something very appropriate for the event. Appropriate, I mean, for their plan and nothing they would get in trouble for because that was utterly pointless.  
  
Shini was thinking of something long and dreamy, while Alice thought short and sexy. Both agreed they would find the perfect outfits in a shop in the city the next day. All they had to do was wait.  
  
And it was tomorrow! (Wow, cool, I love how writers can do that!! FUN) Every third through seventh-year that was going (which wasn't many) filed down to Hogsmeade on the transportation provided (carriages) and swarmed to different shops.  
  
Alice and Shini walked along the streets in their long cloaks. A light snow was falling and the town looked alive and dreamy against the white backdrop. The two found a small shop with gorgeous witches clothing and rang the bell at the counter.  
  
A tall, beautiful woman appeared at the counter and smiled at the girls.  
  
"Cousin Clara!" Alice shrieked, "Is it really you?"  
  
"Alice, my word! It's been ages. You look great!"  
  
"You do, too!"  
  
The two hugged and Alice introduced Shini to Clara. All three started chatting about random things, and Shini wasn't left out having heard so much about Clara from Alice and her family.  
  
"So what are you two in here for?" Clara asked, standing straight and calming down from the fast action talking.  
  
"We need-"  
  
"Dresses. Nice-"  
  
"Dresses for the-"  
  
"Yule Ball in-"  
  
"Three days, please." The two chimed. Clara looked confused for a moment, and then she got it.  
  
"Okay, right this way." And the two girls were led to another corner of the now seemingly gigantic store. The walls and stands were lined and stocked with the most gorgeous of dresses.  
  
Shini started right away searching for something she liked. Alice would sift through a few things then start a new conversation with Clara. Shini had looked through and tried on about a thousand different gowns and was about to give up when she saw a hint of velvet hanging in a stack of cotton dresses. She pulled the gown down carefully, gaping.  
  
It was EXACTLY what she was looking for. A long flowing dress partially made of green (like dark, Slytherin green) velvet that shone deep red when turned to the right angle. The velvet stopped at what seemed a few inches above the knees and became an embroidered burgundy skirt that folded on itself, swaying with your movements.  
  
She ran her hands over the fabric one time. She was sold. When she tried it on, it fit like a dream. It hugged the slight curves of Shini's body in just the right way.  
  
As Shini walked into view of Alice and Clara, they stopped talking. Alice smiled.  
  
"Shini.. you look.." Clara started.  
  
"..positively wonderful." Alice finished, smiling even wider and she hugged Shini. It was a great moment. Shini felt wonderful in the dress, like she'd not be the same if she took it off.  
  
"I have the perfect shoes for that." Clara exclaimed, possessed with girlishly giddy giggles at the excitement.  
  
Shini looked at herself in the mirror and decided out loud, "This is the one."  
  
"Of course it is, stupid! You look stunning. We'll have to beat the boys off you." They both started laughing. Alice started mimicking a Beater in a Quidditch came, looking around, seeing a bludger coming in fast, whacking it away in one large hand movement.  
  
Clara came back with the truly 'perfect' shoes, proud they worked wonders with the gown.  
  
"Beautiful," she exclaimed, "just beautiful."  
  
"Did you find anything, Alice?"  
  
"Yes, I did. It isn't short but it is sexier than sexy. Which is good." She ended.  
  
It was a long, tight black satin dress. It was gorgeous on Alice and had thin little straps and a droop of fabric that sagged from the center of the front lining. It was very sexy (as established before).  
  
"Shall we buy them?" Alice asked.  
  
Shini hadn't even glanced at the prices. "Well, yeah, I guess we would have to do that. How much, AH!" she squeaked softly as her eye found the number on the tag.  
  
Clara snapped to attention. "NO, no, no. For you two it will be 75% off. Heck, I'll just give them to you since they were obviously made exclusively for you and you alone!"  
  
"O, no. We'll pay for the most we can."  
  
"I insist you only pay 25% though."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two paid and chatted with Clara for a while about the Yule Ball and how it had been for Clara when she had been at Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow, we better get going, Shini."  
  
The two said good bye to Clara and left the little shop.  
  
"Let's get some butterbeer, ai?" Shini suggested.  
  
Shini and Alice found Flint at a table in the Three Broomsticks, so they sat near him and the guys from the Quidditch team with him. They all ordered butterbeer and Shini joined the conversation of Quidditch the boys started. She had to explain things about the sport to Alice every now-and- then, but usually Alice understood the concepts pretty well.  
  
Somehow, (neither girl knew just how) the group got on the subject of the Yule Ball. A few of the boys talked about their dates and one or two talked about who they wanted to ask.  
  
The girls listened intently and giggled when they mentioned someone they knew. Josh, a very handsome fifth-year, started to stare at Alice. He cleared his throat and got Alice's attention. She had had a crush on him for a few months now.  
  
"Alice, I meant to ask you earlier, but never got the chance. Will you honor me with the pleasure of your company at the Yule Ball?" he said, smoothly. Shini melted in her seat. She was a sucker for this sort of stuff.  
  
Alice put her elbows on the table and leaned her head against her hands. "Only if the pleasure is mine as well." She replied, slyly, smiling at the end.  
  
The guys looked back and forth between the two then started laughing like no one's business. Alice and Josh smiled and laughed along, eyes twinkling.  
  
'They make such a cute couple.' Shini thought, smiling at herself.  
  
Meanwhile, across the table, a certain someone (::cough:: ::Marcus Flint::) stared blankly across the table.  
  
'She looks so beautiful and happy. I wonder if she's got a date to the-'  
  
"Hey, Flint. So who's a big guy like yourself going with." Erik Halfwell blurted through his sips of butterbeer.  
  
"No one yet." Flint answered calmly. He could relax around his friends, luckily, even when she was there, so he stretched out over the booth seat's back.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Shini said, putting down her drink. "Who wouldn't want to go with you?"  
  
"Apparently everyone." he babbled. "Why? It would be more unbelievable if it was you without a date." He said simply. Everyone nodded.  
  
Shini looked at her hands in her lap. "I don't."  
  
Unfortunately, many of the guys at the table had just taken large swigs of beer and had just spit it all out when they heard her.  
  
Flint leaned forward. "You are kidding, right?"  
  
Shini looked up. "No. Wish I was." She said, looking right at Flint.  
  
"Well, then. Would you mind going with me because I'm sure it would make my night?"  
  
"Of course." Shini replied with a half smile. Flint smiled back.  
  
"Man, how come Flint and Miken (Josh) get all the hottest girls?" one of the boys sighed. Boys raised their glasses and knocked them together.  
  
"Just don't tell me date I said that."  
  
"Amen!" 


	8. Almost the Wrong Time

Shini and Alice left the table after a few more minutes then walked to a number of other stores and finally came to Honeydukes. As the two strutted past the counter of the shop, the man behind the desk stopped them.  
  
"Excuse me, but are either of you two ladies a Miss Shini Carwell?" he asked.  
  
"I am." Shini replied, stepping forward. "Why?"  
  
"Box of chocolates here for you from a young lad." The man pulled out a rather large box.  
  
"Oh." Shini looked at the box then took it. She looked more closely at the card tied to the bow. It read:  
  
Dear Shini,  
I am sorry I am too cowardly to ask you in person, but I was  
wondering if you would go to the Yule Ball with me. I hope I am  
not too  
late. I would really like you to be my date.  
~Oliver Wood  
  
Shini's jaw dropped. Alice read the letter over her shoulder. Shini folded the card and looked up at the man.  
  
"Nice young gentleman ain't he. Very handsome, too," he said, smiling. "Also told me to tell you to talk to him at the carriages or sooner if you find him."  
  
"Alright, thank you." Shini half smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, little lady," he replied, turning to resume checking out younger kids with their arms willed with goodies and sweets.  
  
Alice looked at Shini, awestruck. "Well, aren't we Miss Wanted!" she giggled.  
  
"Too bad I already am going with Flint. All I can do is save Oliver a dance or two." Shini sulked.  
  
"Good enough. He should have asked you sooner!" Alice retorted.  
  
Shini agreed. They left the store and headed to the carriages. Everyone else filed behind them, climbing in behind Shini and Alice, who had just happened to enter the one with a one, Mr. Oliver Wood.  
  
He had his knees bent up in front of him and his head against them while he had his arms around his shins. He hadn't seen Alice or Shini. He was shivering; it had started to snow pretty hard until the students came down to the small town.  
  
Shini undid the tie of her cloak and threw one end over Oliver's shoulder, then sat and cuddles in beside him. He looked up to Shini's face, going white and getting a somewhat horrified look on his face. Shini smiled and pulled out the box of chocolates. If possible, he looked more horrified.  
  
Shini opened the box and held it out to Oliver. "Chocolate?"  
  
His gaze fell to the candy then back up to Shini. "Did you get the card?" he managed out before swallowing audibly. Shini nodded then moved closer to him.  
  
"Although," she said, softly, "I'm sorry to say I told Marcus Flint I would go with him only minutes before I got your note."  
  
Oliver looked at the ground. "Oh," was all he said.  
  
Shini moved even closer to him and let her head rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me, too." he whispered.  
  
"I'll save you a dance, of course." she said, trying to raise his spirits as best she could.  
  
"I would like that," he started, "very much. Thank you." He looked at her inquisitively, "You cold?"  
  
"Not anymore." Shini said, closing her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shini opened her eyes again only after the carriages stopped and everyone else had filed out.  
  
"Have a nice nap?" Oliver looked at her, smiling. Shini blinked a few times and looked at him.  
  
"You looked so cute when you were asleep that I just couldn't wake you."  
  
Shini smiled, starting to giggle. "You're too cute, you know that?" she laughed, leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"You're too sexy." Oliver purred back, biting his teeth together and growling. They both started laughing.  
  
"OH, please!" Alice rolled her eyes. "Get a room, or get out of my sight, ok?" she bitched, slipping out of the carriage.  
  
Oliver and Shini looked at each other. Shini waved her head towards the castle; Oliver nodded.  
  
"Here's the rest of your cloak," he said, pushing it off his shoulder and putting it around Shini's. She smiled at him. 'Those eyes are really something,' he thought.  
  
He climbed out first then helped her down. She put her hood on, the fabric pooling over her face. Oliver walked briskly beside her.  
  
They sprinted up the stairs to the Entrance Hall. A few students still lingered in the hall. Shini threw back her hood and looked over at Wood. He was frantically brushing snow flakes from his gorgeous brown hair.  
  
Alice ran up to Shini and grabbed her arm. Oliver waved goodbye as he walked the opposite direction of the girls. Alice ranted and raved about her shock of Josh asking her to the Ball all the way to the dormitories, dragging Shini behind her. Shini dropped the box of chocolates on her four- poster when they got to their room.  
  
"Well, we have our work cut out for us!" Alice bustled around in closets and drawers, hanging her dress while searching for accessories. "The Ball best be coming soon because I can't wait."  
  
Shini nodded. 'Dido,' she thought.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda sort, but I just want to put out pieces of the story (even if they are little chunks) out so I keep up with myself. Anyway, I hope nobody is too mad about it. Thanks to everyone who's read, and special thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate it. 


	9. A Morning of Shocks

A/N This chapter was updated and added on to, so if you're keeping up with the fic, the update is on this section. It is now a complete chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and a bit of a warning as well: **_this chapter contains the first real scrapes of adult content, so be aware!  
_**  
The next few days went amazingly fast. Shini could hardly keep up with herself. Luckily she had taken the time earlier to finish her Potions paper, and Snape had been truly impressed.  
  
Shini had also gone and helped Alice with her paper which was read aloud to the class. Flint had blown up one of his potions and had to go to the nurse. He was able to go to class the next day and still received an A. Every Gryffindor, in their year or not, was furious seeing as half of them failed for having a "bitter" taste to the sludge. Shini hadn't seen much of Oliver Wood, but that didn't worry or even alarm her because she wasn't accustomed to seeing much of him around normally (much like how she hadn't spoken to him in three years).  
  
When she woke up the morning of the Yule Ball, Shini didn't even know what day it was until Alice pounded onto her bed giggling like a drunk.  
  
"Get off of me, oaf!" Shini yelled. Alice laughed.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, it is a gloriously normal Saturday that happens t- Oh my..." Shini was staring out the window, about to describe the weather but was struck utterly speechless by the repetitive flying up and down of kids in the window... in bathing suits... in the middle of winter... somewhere out side of England... wet. They were jumping off a diving board into the lake! First thought- Stupid fuckers, second thought- shit, they are going to die, third thought Shini had- why am I not saying anything about this? "What the hell is going on out there?"  
  
Seeing Shini look to her for an answer, Alice got up and started dancing with herself (hilarious it was, believe me) across the expanse of the carpet. Shini's eyes went wide, and she began to laugh at her own stupidity. Alice looked at her.  
  
"What is soooo freakin' funny?" she spat at Shini.  
  
"You look so ridiculous!" Shini managed out between laughs.  
  
Alice walked over to the girl rolling on her bed in laughter and shoved her off the side. "Ha. Ha." smirked Alice.  
  
Shini popped her head from over the edge of the bed, sheets still rapped around her waist. "Bitch," she mumbled just loud enough for Alice to hear.  
  
"Slut!" Alice screamed back. Shini popped to a standing position.  
  
"I know I am but what are you!?" she replied curtly.  
  
"I 'spose I'm a female dog like you said, since we're always right!"  
  
The girl looked at each other briefly, busted out laughing, and ended up doubled over on the floor, Shini pounding her fists in delight, Alice clutching her sides. It was going to be an interestingly good day!  
  
Both girls put on sweater and long pants and threw on their cloaks. They had decided on taking a walk around the school then back to get ready for the Yule Ball. It was agreed upon that a good chill would calm the nerves, and most hopefully, the hormones, before the frantic race to flare up their dresses to perfection. It was lightly snowing outside, but that didn't stop the little ones from playing whole heartedly in the lake and such, of course, for with no classes to worry about and no dance to prepare for, life was peachy keen!  
  
Shini and Alice walked over to the Quidditch pitch as their first stop. Shini tried very hard to not go into her usual tirade about how unfair it was for Flint to only let guys on the team, but the last time she had again approached the subject Alice had practically beat her to a pulp, except for the fact that she only slapped her on the shoulder and flung daggers with her eyes. They had started to talk about anything but Quidditch when they hear a muffled, but loud, explosion from over on the other side of the stadium seats. They picked up their walking pace and moved towards the noise. As they got out from under the stadium, they saw the next explosion. They could slightly make out two figures, then there was a weak flash of red light, and both figures were down.  
  
Shini and Alice ran over to each one and gasped. Shini was looking at her friend from as far back as she dared remember laying there beaten and broken.  
  
"Oiy, Merlin..." Shini covered her mouth with her hand, "Marcus!" she screamed, trying to get his attention. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently (a mere wobble seeing as he was quite the muscular dude) to keep him awake. He was just lying there with limp eyelids, but he wasn't near dead. "Flint," she breathed again.  
  
Flint opened his eyes. "Help me up, would you," he said weakly. She's never looked more concerned. She looks cute when she's all panicked and scared. Oh, wow, she's touching me. She's holding me at the waist...Oh SHIT! She's having to drag me, I'm not paying attention! And with that Flint started limping along but still putting the tiniest bit on weight on Shini for balance.  
  
They headed over towards the hospital wing before Shini had a chance to check on Alice. She left Flint with Madame Pomfrey because the nurse shooed her away quickly, turned, apologized, and again shooed her out.  
  
Shini returned to the hospital wing a little over an hour later to find Alice beside Flint's cot; the two were laughing together. Flint's wrist was in a small bandage and a few minor scrapes and bruises speckled his arms and torso. (Madame Pomfrey had to remove some garments to inspect for damages, of course.)  
  
"Hey, Flint," Shini said happily walking to the foot to the steal bed frame.  
  
"Hey, Shini!" She looks less concerned now. That's good for my nerves at the present. But good witch, what is she trying to do to me by wearing _THAT_!  
  
Shini had just taken a shower and come back up to check on Marcus. She had magically suctioned a towel to herself, thrown her robe over it, and buttoned it up. Her skin was still damp, so her robe clung sleekly to her and the towel. Only Flint seemed to notice, but he said nothing and showed nothing on his face. Soon Alice left the two there so she could get cleaned up for the evening festivities.  
  
Shini sat herself down lightly on the table end the edge of the cot. She was looking at the floor, thinking over everything else she needed to do, while Flint stared at her.  
  
She might as well have left the towel out of that fashion choice! It's not doing any good at all, especially not in my pants-CASE, I meant my case. Stop staring, man! You're making it worse...stop thinking it-HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN!  
  
While Flint had been mentally undressing his closest female friend, he had failed to notice Shini sliding herself off the table walking towards him at the head of the bed. "You'll still be able to go tonight, won't you? I mean, why would you not be able to? Unless Pomfrey has a large chocolate frog up her ass, you're fine, right?" In her mind, Shini had no idea Marcus liked her as more than a friend, or even that any boy could be turned on by most anything she did.  
  
"Of course, Shini," Flint screeched in an overly 'that was a stupid question' tone as he propped himself up higher on the headrest, elbows to the back cushion. His bare shoulders made a rippling arch at his collar bone; he was very fit after all the Quidditch training year-after-year.  
  
Shini momentarily felt like beating him fist-of-fury for always flaunting to her face that she wasn't allowed to fly proud because of his rules. It plain wasn't fair, but she couldn't start that argument now. "Well, I just wasn't sure you wouldn't leave me dateless for the Ball," she covered, refusing to look directly at Flint. She settled on the window behind his head.  
  
"Like I would even think about it, Carwell!" It sounded so weird to her that he would switch names in the middle of the conversation, but she probably seemed childish anyway. She was annoying him as far as she knew, but Marcus had just tried to be firm on the fact he wouldn't leave her alone when she needed him.  
  
There was a long pause in which Shini looked at far past the snow in the window as she possibly could. She had always felt so strongly about Quidditch, like it was the missing link in her happiness though Flint seemed not to care how much she cared about it. She thought for a moment she could convince him to let her on the team; he had to say yes to her. She was his best friend; he had to! She would put a hand on his leg and tell him firmly that this was the only way to stay friends. Yes, she'd do it, but as she reach her hand, she didn't look away from the window and reached too far.  
  
Flint's whole body tensed and he sprawled back in the bed. Shini flung around, her wet hair spraying water everywhere. She thought she had hit a bruise.  
  
"Oh, brilliant move! Cause pain to make a point," Shini thought, "now you've got to stop talking before you even start."  
  
Flint looked at her like she was crazy. Christ Jesus! She... didn't just... she grabbed my... don't think it, getting worse... what the bloody hell was that?!  
  
Shini didn't exactly know what she'd done. "Sorry, I forgot you hurt your leg. Do you need some ice?" She honestly thought she had touched his hip or leg; she hadn't really paid that much attention. Then she realized her mistake.  
  
Flint smiled mid-gulp. She had done it again, just like the first time they'd met when she bashed him with the door. Flint hadn't forgotten, but Shini hadn't remembered till just then. "It's... it's okay," he said uncomfortably, his smile fell, "I'm gonna go back to the dorms now, so if you wanna go ahead and dress..." He swallowed hard and looked down at his chest. It hadn't occurred distinctly to him that he was half-naked. Again he damned himself for having to live like this. He moved to get up very slowly; he was still a little weak and wanted to make his way back slowly and very _alone_.  
  
"Oh my, let me help you!" Shini offered quickly.  
  
No. Don't touch me again, please. But she had already thrown his arm over her shoulder and grabbed his robes to carry in her other arm. Shini pulled his hip to hers and again Flint noted that she was gripping him at the waist.  
  
"Please," Flint pleaded, "I can do it myself."  
  
Shini's blue eyes fluttered with hurt for the moment. Flint hung his head and limped on beside her with spread out feet; he needed the excuse of a hurt leg more than ever. If I didn't like it this much, I would surely make it stop. This is so wrong...  
  
He had been majorly aroused by Shini's touch, even her presence, so it's needless to say that practically stroking his penis was the farthest he ever wanted things to go without his control or initiation. Now she was practically 'under' him, so it would be inappropriate to tune to his thoughts.  
  
"Can I try to walk?"  
  
Shini stopped to look up at him. She was not convinced he could stand on his own.  
  
"I mean, I need to be able to walk with you tonight, not to mention dancing..."  
  
It looked for a moment like Shini wasn't going to let go of him, but she finally agreed. As they passed a window, Shini saw it was getting darker outside, and she excused herself after Marcus completely reassured her he'd be okay.  
  
Marcus did make his way to the dormitories to get ready as he said he would. He sat through the coldest shower of his life, dried, and dressed quickly, then he made his way down to the entrance hall to wait for Shini to come and the night to begin.  
  
A/N Sorry for all the delays and broken promises of updates. Again, thanks everyone for your support. Tootles. 


	10. Preparations and Practical Jokes

Shini almost sprinted to the Slytherin House Portrait. She huffed and snorted out the short breaths she could muster, but no password emerged. "Hu… Hu…" she tried.

The portrait swung open and Alice looked at Shini, not in the least bemused.

"Where the blazes have you been?" Alice cursed, yanked Shini into the common room and shoved her step by step up to their dorm. "Come the fuck on, you don't have much time to get ready. Not to mention our make-up!" Alice lifted a large hanging roll that opened and fell to the floor, covered entirely in little pockets full or jewelry, cover-up, eye-shadow, liner, lipstick, more liner, mascara, perfume, powder, spray, and gel. She had already laid out Shini's dress across her four poster, fished her heels out of the messy trunk, and was performing an insta-dry spell on the other's hair before she knew what going on.

Shini expertly fancied up her hair and curled the ends to bounce with every step. The curves and cut look fitted the dress style perfectly. She threw on her matching black silk underwear and bra set and finally slipped on the magically-pressed gown. It fit snuggly around her every delicate curve. Nothing about her appearance was overpowering, but to the careful eye that looked, she was breathtaking.

"Good gracious, girl! The lads'll be flockin' t'ya," Alice stated flatly but with the most flattery she could without a twinge of jealousy. Her own dress looked magnificent, and she looked older than 14 certainly, but Shini had a much more mature attitude that topped the evening excitement with a weight of ease.

"I altered it a little when I woke up in the middle of the night. That's all."

"Just leave me Josh, if you please. I didn't go through all this for nothing, you know," Alice smiled and forgave Shini for not understanding her own physical and mental power. The girl only had a vague conception of her beauty and brains.

"I will, don't worry." Shini was surprisingly calm, more thoughtful than Alice would have expected from her friend at the moment. "Looks like I'll need those other lads the way Flint was acting earlier. Who the hell was he fighting anyway?" She turned to Alice for an answer.

Alice froze, and then jerked a shrug with her shoulders. "Don't know," she whispered. "Must have gotten away."

"Well, I hope Flint got some good spells in. Snape would be proud of that at least."

Alice didn't hear her friend; she was too ashamed she had to lie, but Alice had promised Oliver. _Don't tell Shini about this. Please, Tearhood, I beg you._ Alice felt odd knowing something her near-sister had a right to know. Shini caused rivalries and fights, even at the age of fourteen. But Alice was there to protect Shini, and she was going to keep her promise.

"Alright, um… help me with my makeup. Come on, we don't have much time left."

Shini quickly finished up Alice's hair, and Shini, Alice thought, looked more innocent and glowing than ever. Alice suggested curling the ends of her hair even more, so she giggled and shot her with a curling spell. Shini's skirt rolled straight up to her underwear and she raced to cover herself while Alice doubled in a rich and happy laughter.

"Hardy-har-har, Tearhood."

Then came the makeup. Shini grabbed a set of light eye-shadows from the bathroom cabinet filled with cosmetics. She put a mixture of gold, light pink, and a shimmering light blue over Alice's dark blue eyes. It enhanced the color of her eyes and Shini was pleased. Alice put on her own eyeliner (the girls decided they'd rather not have an eye-patch on account of the other) and mascara.

Shini picked out the lip products she thought Alice should use so that she could get started on her own makeup. They were really running short on time. She proceeded to put on dark eye-shadow which made her blue eyes light up, though the increase seemed dismal compared to their sparkle of excitement, and some dark red lipstick. Everything about her was perfect and Shini was all too proud. She put on the rather dark lipstick that kept her smooth lips soft, too.

Alice had donned some very shimmery lip gloss and looked absolutely gorgeous. They smiled and giggled frantically. It was the kind of thing that is only amusing to girls, but at a time like this it was all too necessary to giggle and enjoy. It was one of the few times Shini would ever be perfectly happy.

Back down at the Great Hall, the anxious boys awaited their dates. Flint was about to eat someone alive if he had to wait much longer. Only a few girls were already down and they had then left to get the others to move their asses along. Flint was talking with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He noticed Josh casually slipping glances towards the staircase so as not to miss his date's entrance. Flint was the only one Miken had ever told his feelings for Alice about. Of course, the rest of the team was desperately aware of it and teased him so much, it was ridiculous.

Flint sighed and looked to his foot tapping furiously on the ground.

Shini looked at herself one last time in the mirror and smiled. She was completely unaware of just how good she looked. Alice sure as she could see her feet knew, but wasn't about to worry. She knew the Shini would never let beauty go to her head and try to take all two billion wizards at one time.

Shini turned to look out of the window. She could see the frozen lake and the ice petals lightly drifting from the sky. She stared down at the sparkling garden of lights and could almost hear the trickling of the fountain outside.

"Shini, girl, get a move on!" Maria Lawrence snapped at her as Alice fled the dorm, laughing and leaning back just before the door knocked her out of mirror shot. She left, fiddling with her hair and screaming for a bobby-pin. Maria was noticeably fighting back her laughter and excitement, too. She was a year older than Shini with long, curly, reddish-brown hair, and beautiful forest green eyes. Shini reluctantly stood up and gave a last glance at the falling snow.

She could feel Maria's eyes scan over her dress, her shoes, her makeup, and her hair, and when Shini looked back, Maria nodded approval. Shini smiled and posed for Maria, who mimicked her pose, and they both flicked their hair and laughed. It was a randomly fun greeting between the Slytherin girls and was spreading through the whole school like wildfire.

Shini was excited. The butterflies in her stomach were on a sugar rush with no end in sight. If she stopped walking, her knees shook, and if anyone had said something funny, she would have giggled herself crazy. Alice was waiting for Maria and Shini… actually, they found her ass high in the air while she peeked (shoved her head) through the railing at the gorgeous Josh Miken laughing with Marcus Flint. She reached through the bars to put her hair pin between her teeth while she twisted some hair, but the pin fell out as she couldn't help but gape at her lovely date.

"Up, Tearhood," Maria commanded, sounding exactly like Miken just to scare the living mess out of Alice. Alice popped up just missing the top bar, her hair unable to take the blow. "Brush off and look sexy as hell for your…you know, man!"

"Let's get it on." Alice remarked, Shini adding a misunderstood 'let's get ready to rumble' from her memory of Muggle TV.

"Amen!" All three raised their hands together and posed, posed, blew a kiss. This was like a guys' secret handshake but made much more feminine, as you can imagine, an extended version of the simple 'pose.'

And so came the moment of truth. The girls lined up at the top of the stairs and went down in the order of Maria, Alice, and Shini (last because Alice had told Shini to fix her hair while they descended). Their dates were at the very foot of the stair, poised for their arrival. They were standing in a triangle because other boys were conversing with the dates that had already come down. Cashimo Coy, Maria's date, and Josh were standing so that they faced the stairs, but Flint had his back to the rise. Josh was the first to notice the girls, or at least Maria who was in front. He stabbed Cash in the side with his elbow, and Cash instantly shut-up to look towards the flight. There was Maria, his rather recent girlfriend but longtime crush, all dressed in silky fabric that made his throat seize up and his heart stop beating.

Josh studied the look on Cash's face, then looked to Mari—'oh. shit.' He had gotten a glimpse of Alice, now branching off to the left of Maria. His jaw went limp, but he wouldn't let his lips part; he blinked and struggled to clear his suddenly ravenously dry throat. Flint at first coughed to try the guys' attention and then looked behind him. At first he could not see Shini's face, for Maria blocked his view as Shini moved to the older girl's right. Flint saw delicate hair, a lowered forehead, a high-heeled foot, and a creamy ankle. His gaze was frozen at her feet. He could not bring himself to look up; neither could Shini.

As Shini's head came into view, Marcus saw a faint smile grow on the deep, luscious lips of his love. He'd always known he loved her, but she didn't look at him. She settled for standing beside him as if she would forever know where to stand, right at his arm. She was glowing in his eyes, and when she let her head tilt up to the candlelight, her smile lit up the room. The evening had begun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: so this is as long as i could make the chapter, and i'm desperately trying to make the writing as mature as possible since the first chapters obviously show how young i was when i wrote them (roughly five years ago). i'm also trying to stay as true as i can to the original story that i've written out so far, plus the plot twists i always expected to add, most of which i could kick myself for not writing down because i can't remember how i get myself to some situations... anywho, enjoy, and more is coming! plus, if you are reading this far, please at least give a review that simply says great, good, neads work, horrible, not to my liking, OR whatever you feel like saying>. it doesn't have to be a novel, but i do want to know what the people are thinking. thanx a lot! much love and happy new year!


	11. The Yule Ball: Part One

Oliver Wood sat inside the Great Hall watching Crystal, his last-minute date, gossip on and on with her friends. She was blond but made the incredibly stupid mistake of dying it black over the summer, and her hair had proceeded to blend and fade to a disgusting brown. Crystal had been rejected by three guys and had heard of Oliver's desperate straits. Unfortunately for him, Shini had casually said she would go with Marcus.

_Merlin_, Oliver thought, slamming his fist quietly on the table, _this could have gone so well if not for that ass!_ (If you, by some crazy twist of fate, have yet to figure out that Oliver hates, loathes, and utterly despises 'Flint,' well, now you know.)

Oliver noticed the crowd of dancing couples and chatterers quiet slightly, their attention drifting to a singular area. He turned to see his crush, gorgeous, generous, and glowing as she truly was, on the arm of his worst enemy. Several Slytherins clapped when they saw their sweetheart-couple of the night arrive, and more joined in the celebration as Josh and Cash waltzed in accordingly with their fine dates. Whistles roared and screeched through the hall. Girls gazed admirably at Shini, and while all four houses were inclined to 'take off their hats,' a few Gryffindors sneered lightly knowing she had stolen the heart of their golden boy. The crowd adored her: nice, sociable, but mostly because she represented everything a witch and Hogwarts student should be. She was honorable, respectful, respectable, and downright beautiful, through and through.

Oliver stood, dumbfounded. _She…She…I don't believe this, she rally showed up with him! She's the most stunning girl in school and she went with Frankenstein!_ Oliver fumed, swinging his arm violently only to knock over several goblets and shattering the one he'd actually struck. He grabbed his wrist; it still hurt from when Flint had stabbed him with his wand. _I will not loose her, _but his thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore rising to silence the students.

"Attention, students," he began, "please, be seated for our feast." All students sat and soon luscious plates full of scrumptious food appeared before their eyes.

Oliver talked amongst his Gryffindor friends and Quidditch players. Soon enough they were deep into the subject of Slytherin and Marcus Flint. It lightened Oliver's mood to talk trash about the other boy, though he only caught blurbs and didn't see who was saying what; he was staring at his plate, conversing and ranting in his own mind.

"Their team is good this year, but we're even better."

"Yeah, but I think Jared made a few mistakes by not putting the best players on the team."

"Totally! Have you seen some of the older Slytherin girls play? I mean, their wretched excuses for human beings, sure, but that doesn't mean they couldn't kick our asses."

"Not all of them are—"

"Oh man, have you seen this one, I don't know her name—"

"—the blond in black?"

"No, her friend, the one that's good at Quidditch, pay attenti—"

"Oh, brown hair and beauty are definitely working in her favor!"

"Tell me about it…"

"Well, you'd be hit by a Bludger in a second, so it's a good thing she's not on—"

"She is _not_ that pretty. I mean, I'm so much prettier than that, right John?"

"Oh, please, Vanessa!"

"Well, I think she's pretty hott. And that dress, WOW! I tell you, if I wasn't sixteen, I'd—"

"That's alright," Oliver joined in, "I don't think we need to hear what you'd do."

"Or _who_!"

"You're no fun when you get dumped, Oliver." People laughed.

"I did NOT get dumped." Oliver paused. "She…just already had a date."

"With _that_!" Someone pointed at Flint across the room, "how? I couldn't stand to go with him!"

"I don't think that Ms. Carwell would appreciate this conversation as much as you'd hope if she could hear you. Don't you agree, Mr. Wood?"

Oliver rolled back his head to gaze upon half-moon glasses. He gulped. "No, Headmaster Dumbledore, she wouldn't." Oliver looked back down to his feet.

A/N: this isn't the completed part one of the Yule Ball, but it's what I have for now. check back to make sure you don't miss anything before reading part two when it comes up!


End file.
